The Demon And The Angel
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: Joe Logue is an up and coming criminal on the streets of Liberty, he will take any job and doesn't think twice about killing he just thought twice. Can an Angel and a Demon purify Liberty City?


The Demon and the Angel.  
Mako_eyez  
  
Don't own. Gta. But sue me anyway.  
Please leave review. Layta!  
  
  
This was just another job for the Mafia. Or so I though.  
I had been ordered to steal a half-decent car and help out some Mafia men kill a police informant. No problem there.  
  
Picking up the Mafia Men. Don "The fingers" Cello and Louie "Chopper" Celione. We then went to Yakuza territory and got out of the car.  
  
A group of Yakuza punks came at us as soon as they saw the suits. They opened fire instantly. It's a pity they weren't fast enough. Since the staring stages of my career my firearm skills had greatly improved. I unloaded my Uzi into the oncoming group. Five men dead by my hand but what the fuck do I care?  
  
We entered a house nearby. My mission was to drive to the house and give the Mafia men some aid if it were needed. Upon entering I saw a middle aged white man sitting watching television. Within seconds I saw the bullet riddled body of the man. I hadn't killed him. The culprits were Don and Louie. One thing that troubled me was the fact that there was a white man living in the Yakuza area. Plus the fact that he was an ex-Mafia member.  
  
"Ha ha, that's that." Don laughed. He was obviously satisfied with his handy work.  
  
"C'mon lets just unload another few inta him, make sure he's dead." Louie suggested.  
  
Don was to into his work and couldn't resist. I just watched as the two suits empted every last bullet they had into the corpse.  
  
"Dad I'm home." Called a voice from behind me.  
  
A kid who was carrying groceries entered the room. She was no younger than fourteen.  
  
"Grab her!" Don yelled. And so I did.  
  
"We can't have any witnesses, kill her!" Louie ordered.  
  
I pondered my predicament. I had no reason to worry about this kid. I have no reason to care. She was a kid, she shouldn't have to pay for the fucked up things her father did. Shit this reminds me of......  
  
"No!" I yelled. I drew my Uzi on Don knowing Louie would not move because if he did Don could be killed.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean, no?" Don asked.  
  
"She's a kid. Her dad did some shitty things. She didn't do a fucking thing."  
  
"You are working for the Mafia now! You take orders from us and I order you to kill her."  
  
I just realised that in my whole life I didn't care about anyone but I did for this kid. Suddenly I knew things had changed.  
  
"There's gotta be another way." I pleaded.  
  
"There isn't another way. You can't leave any witnesses."  
  
"You got a point there."   
  
Don noted the look in my eyes.  
  
"Fuck no! You motherfucking traitor."  
  
Those were the last words he would ever say. I unloaded the bullets into his chest. Louie made a break for it. I gunned him as he was running.  
  
A simple job suddenly turned into something much more serious.   
  
  
I more or less dragged the kid into the car. She wasn't crying, fuck she was still shocked. No kid should have to see what she just saw.  
  
As I drove off I noticed some Yakuza they opened fire at my car I just went as fast as I could and got the fuck outta there.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
I took her to the Lie Inn Hotel. It was strange but she just came with me without question. Without hesitation. After paying we went to the room. The hotel was located in a neutral area. We were perfectly safe........For now.  
  
  
She sat down on the couch and kept staring at me. I went into the kitchen and heated one of those micro-pizza things for her.  
  
"Thanks for not killing me." She said in a barely audible tone.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I said thanks for not killing me."  
  
"Look I may be a criminal but even I have boundaries."  
  
"I know you aint a bad guy under all that rough exterior."  
  
"You gotta name?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
The name suited her perfectly. She was a beautiful girl with green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair who stood five feet tall. She had a freckled nose and lightly tanned skin. She was indeed an angel.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Like I said, even I have my limits."  
  
"Yeah but that's not the only reason, is it?"  
  
"Well you kinda remind me of me."  
  
"You were a fourteen-year-old girl?"  
  
"No. It's..." Look I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
"Okay..... So what's your name?"  
  
"Joe."  
  
"You gotta second name Joe?"  
  
"Logue. It's Irish means sumthin to do with swans and poetry."  
  
"Are you a poet?"  
  
"Yeah it's one of my more hidden talents."   
  
"Can you read me something of yours?"  
  
"Okay.  
  
You took everything from me.  
If you could you would take the nothing from me.  
  
I have paid for your mistakes.  
I didn't do anything for goodness sakes.  
  
Just because of your dealing.  
I can't get a thing to eat without stealing.  
  
You've trapped me in this prison cell.  
Do me a favour show me to hell.  
  
One day you will pay for the things you've done.  
If I can't trust you I can't trust anyone?"  
  
I had to sit down I began to feel dizzy, I began to feel sick.  
  
I know it seems strange, a criminal reciting poems but that's just the way I am. I really don't know why I chose that particular poem maybe it was relevant to today's proceedings."  
"Now I get it."  
  
"Get what?" I asked feeling slightly nocuous  
  
"Why you didn't kill me. You didn't want me to pay for my father's mistakes. You were in the same place once."  
  
"Something like that. Your dad should be proud to have a kid as smart as you."  
I mentally slapped myself. That's a bit weak I'd say I mentally punched myself. The instant I said those words I regretted it.  
  
"Yeah, my dad always said he was lucky." She paused. "My dad, my dad, he's dead." She began to cry. "I'm never gonna see him again. Just like mum."   
  
I had to hold the kid. I more than understood her pain. I had suffered because of my father.  
I couldn't do anything except hold her. I held the girl for hours while she told me how pissed off she was about the whole incident. Two things, only two things I could do would take her pain away at least a little. The first was killing the people who killed her father. The other was what I was doing at that moment, holding her.  
  
After four hours of crying. I never knew anyone could cry so much. We began talking about what to do next. She broke down in tears at various times in our discussion. The plan was simple. We would go to the police station and I would tell them that I was Angel's father's best friend who was visiting Liberty for a while. I was the only person she would trust. I would tell the police that she came to the hotel panicking and yelling about her father being killed by guys in suits and seeing a Yakuza gun down the two men (Since my gun was untraceable there was no reason it couldn't have been a Yakuza). I would then tell the police that the reason I hadn't come earlier was because I was trying to console her.  
  
  
We went to the police station and returned to the hotel. The police allowed me to keep her temporarily since she had no family nearby.   
  
She crawled into the bed and began crying again. I sat on a chair by the side of the bed until she fell asleep. It was a horrible thing to see her cry herself to sleep and I work for the Mafia! Well I used to. That was my breaking point. I was fucking finished with gangs. Every last gang member in liberty deserved to die for making this one little girl cry.  
  
Seeing this little girl cry had shown me what I was doing to people. That night I didn't sleep, instead I devised a plan to redeem myself and clean up the streets of Liberty for a while.  
  
The next day I went to the ATM and drew out three hundred dollars and gave it to Angel. I told her to stay in the hotel and order whatever she wanted from room service and watch whatever she wanted that was all I could do for her. I was gonna get revenge for all the people whose lives have been fucked up by me and others like me. I was a man on a mission, a mission to take back at least some of my humanity.  
  
For weeks this went on I went out every day, she stayed in the hotel. During those past weeks we had moved to several hotels. I spent my weeks starting riots, I don't mean public riots I mean was between the major gangs of Liberty. All it took was a lot of GTA and a few dead criminals. I had been stealing cars from different gangs and doing drive bys in their rival's areas. This gave the impression that it was a rival gang's actions and not one person.   
  
When I knew there was enough tension I carried out the final stages of my plan. I killed the son of every gang leader. All deaths were in a different manner so as not to raise suspicion of the same person carrying out the killings. On the corpses I left notes saying things  
like 'Yakuza scum, we are sick of your bull shit and have decided to take you out. If your Japanese sense of honour is true you will bring as many of your men as possible, I know we will. And come to the shipyard at 3.00 Wednesday and we will see who is indeed the better of us' and the like. Now all of the major gangs would attend the meeting. I've worked for most of them so I know what they are like, I know how they respond to challenges. They would also attend to avenge their fallen members. That gave me two days to prepare myself. I spend one of those days stealing cars, frequenting Lee's car mods and taking the newly adapted cars and parking them in the shipyard. Man, I musta stole one hundred cars in the space of a day. After that busy day I went to the hotel.  
  
"Angel, tomorrow I have to leave Liberty for good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just gotta."  
  
She began to cry. "What's gonna happen to me? You can't just leave me. You're the closest fucking thing I have to family. I've only known you for a few weeks and I feel like you really are my dad's best friend or something."  
  
"But I......"  
  
"I don't care god dammit! . If you're going away from here then I'm going to!"  
  
There was no way I could leave her here and to be honest I felt like she was my niece or something.  
  
"I'm gonna take you with me. Tell me something have you ever been to Greece?"  
  
"Nup. But I always wanted to it's warm al the time, and the mythology is so cool. Like Hercules and Pegasus, Achilles."  
  
"Okay but we need to get to the airport by six okay?"  
  
"No problem, One thing, I need my passport."  
  
"Shit. Will it still it be in your house? Tell me where."  
  
"It's in my room. In my top drawer."  
  
"I dunno anything bout your house you better come with me."  
  
We left the hotel. I was trying to think as to how I would get there without getting shot. Luckily a Yakuza stinger stopped at the near by traffic lights. I pulled him from his car and beat the shit outta him, I left him unconscious. I ordered Angel to get in the car with me and we went to her house.  
  
Upon arrival I noticed that the place was eerily quiet. I kicked the door in and she led me to her room she found the passport, no problem. I then thought it would be a good idea to pack some clothes. We found a suitcase within the house and packed some stuff for her. She walked toward the door in front of me.  
  
"Got ya!" An unfamiliar voice called out.  
  
"Angel!" I yelled and threw her to the left through a door way and dived to the right.  
  
I ran from the door way where I was standing to where she was, guns blazing I shot both of my assailants as I passed. They were Yakuza, they must have been watching us the whole time.  
  
"You okay?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, you may have broken my spine though!"  
  
I smiled at her. "C'mon." I helped her up. "Oh and try not to stand on the dead guys."  
  
We went to the car and back to the hotel.  
  
"Damn I can't wait to get the hell outta here!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Sorry bout dragging you into this kiddo."  
  
"Don't be sorry. If you wouldn't have been hired, I'd be dead."  
  
"I feel like shit. How the fuck could I wanna be a crim like them."  
  
"Your father...."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Joe, can you tell me what happened. If you talk about it instead of hiding it you may understand why you became a crim in the first place."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"Okay but I've never told anyone about this. When I was younger I lived with my dad, my mum died when I was six. My dad, I wish he woulda died in her place. He was an alcoholic and a gambler. It didn't take long for him to gain debts with the wrong people. Whenever I tried to warn him about what he was doing he would just beat the shit outta me. I hardly had any clothes just the ones I wore to school and everyday I had to steal my next meal. One day the money collectors came to my house while he was out gambling and told me to tell my father to pay him back and that he had one other message for him. I almost began to cry at this point. His other message was the broken arm he left me with. I was fourteen and this bastard broke my arm. When my dad returned I was still in the house crying with my broken arm. He took one look at me and went to bed, he just left me. I had to go to the hospital by myself. In the end they took me away from him. A few weeks later he hung himself, at least that's what it looked like but I was glad he was dead. I did nothing but torture me. It was then I stopped caring about people. I guess that's why I did all this bad shit."  
  
"You know that makes sense, no one ever cared for you, why should you care for them."  
  
"Yeah.... Anyway you should get to be we got a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Good night Joe."  
  
"Night Angel."  
  
Good thing I bought two tickets just in case. The flight was financed by my fee for all the crimes I had committed. The remnants of my past life had helped pave the way for my new beginnings.  
---------------  
  
  
The next day I woke up at 12pm. I made sure I had everything I needed. My Uzi, the detonator I bought from Lee and the megaphone that would be used later. When I had everything I needed I left for the shipyard. It was quiet, a little too quiet.  
  
I climbed to a nearby roof top and waited.  
  
At three thirty they arrived. Every last gang member in Liberty was there, members of the Yakuza, the Triads, the Cartel a few others and of course the Mafia.  
  
Each gang was led by a single man with the rest of the gang behind him. A war cry was heard and each gang began shooting, stabbing, maiming anything they could do to inflict pain was done.  
  
When I saw that more than five hundred men had fallen I decided now was the time for my performance.  
  
  
I switched on the megaphone.  
  
" I was once like you.  
Because I thought that I wanted to.  
  
There's nothing good in the things you have done.  
You never think about if you are hurting someone.  
  
Will you heartless demons look around?  
For the sins you have caused I will strike thee down."  
  
The waring gangs just stopped and stared.  
  
"This is for the Angel's tears."  
  
I took the detonator from my pocket. "This is for you Angel"  
  
I pressed the button and every single one of the cars I had stolen and rigged exploded. There were a multitude of fireballs coming from each and every direction. People were on fire others were dead, others decapitated by the glass from the car windows. It was like the Apocalypse had come. All the sinners had been destroyed. Nothing. Nothing but flames. My mission was complete. I had caused the cleansing fire. I had destroyed the demons.   
  
  
I returned to the Hotel and collected Angel. We headed to the Airport. Before I got there, I had to say goodbye. I had to say good bye to my Uzi. "Later Masamune." I said and threw it in a nearby bin. (I had named it after a sword owned by a character in a video game I played once. The original Masamune was a sword, mine just happened to be a gun.)  
  
We went through the airport and we got through customs not a problem. (In case you are wondering I had my passport with me the whole time. Well it would have been mine if my name was Marko Eves. It was a good enough counterfeit though.)   
  
I was ready to board the plane when I was stopped.  
  
"Hey stop!"  
  
I froze. ' Oh shit, im caught' I though.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I turned to face the man.  
  
"You dropped your cell." He said.  
  
"Tha..thanks." I responded.  
  
"C'mon Joe ."  
  
I turned and smiled. "Lets go."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The Demon watches the Angel cry.  
For each tear she sheds a Demon will die. 


End file.
